How We Survived Galuna Island
by Nerdygirl122
Summary: This is a one-shot. AU Juvia and Lucy go on a trip to Tenrou Jima and had a little accident. Will Juvia and Lucy make it out alive or will they never be able to see Natsu or Gray again?


How We Survived Galuna Island

**Lucy's POV**

"How did we get into this situation in the first place," I yelled at my best friend, Juvia. "Juvia doesn't know, everything was fine a week ago," Juvia replied. Everything really was fine before, but that feels like years ago. My friend Juvia and I were going to Tenrou Jima for summer vacation. Everything was great, we told our boyfriends, Natsu and Gray, we were going, we were packed and ready, and we got to the airport right on time. "Juvia still can't believe we're going to Tenrou," Juvia cheered happily to me. "I know right, I'm so excited and can hardly wait," I replied with the biggest smile on my face.

"All passengers taking flight to Tenrou Jima report to Gate 36-C," once we heard our flight being called, we quickly hurried to Gate 36-C. Once we got on the plane, I took out my phone to tell Natsu we were on the plane now and getting ready to take off. After I hit send, one of the flight attendants voice came on the speaker to turn off all electronic devices. While Juvia was listening to music, I was watching the safety video on the screen. It was boring but you never know when you're going to need it. Once the video finished, the plane began moving, and up we went. As of this day I regret ever getting on that plane.

We've been on the plane for 10 hours of our 14-hour flight, and I was starting to get bored. Juvia daydreamed for most part of the ride, probably about Gray, while I was busy writing my novel. After a few minutes the flight attendant came back on the speaker, "Attention all passengers we are experiencing some technical difficulties, so if you could just…," she was cut off by an extremely strong turbulence. At this point we were starting to get nervous. "Whoa! What was that," asked Juvia fear written all over her face. "It was a turbulence, but I've never felt anything like that before," I explained while trying to keep a calm façade. This was true, I've ridden on plenty of planes before and I've never experienced a turbulence that bad.

Just as I was going to reassure my friend nothing was wrong the lights on the plane flickered, and I began to feel like we were falling. That's when I knew the engine failed.

**Juvia's POV**

As we were plummeting quickly, Juvia heard screams from everyone on the plane, including herself, but she decided to start acting quickly. "Lucy get up and get ready to jump out the door," Juvia ordered. Lucy yelled, "Are you crazy? Why would I do that?" "Hmm, let Juvia think, oh yeah, so you can live to see another day," Juvia screamed with impatience. Juvia couldn't stand it anymore; she dragged Lucy to the door as the plane was getting ready to land on the shore of an island. As Juvia quickly got their things she pushed Lucy out the door and jumped right after her.

It was a miracle they survived that fall; they were able to land in the closet area of the shore. Once they got on the island they saw the plane crash into the ocean and sink to the bottom. Once the plane was out of sight Juvia looked over to Lucy, she still looked like she was in shock. "Are you ok," Juvia asked her. She replied, "Yeah, I'm fine but are you ok?" As Juvia was about to answer, she realized she was crying. Everything they've been through stressed her, and if she got stressed she starts crying. "Yes, Juvia is ok; don't worry," she said while wiping away her tears. After that we just sat there on the shore, not saying anything for we were still trying to process what just happed.

About thirty minutes later, we decided to start looking for supplies on the island for our survival. "Hey, Juvia," Lucy said. "Yeah, what is it," i asked. "Do you know the name of this island?" That's a good question, I thought, "Um, no, try looking it up on your phone." As Lucy pulled out her phone she realized it's not going to work. "Great idea, except I can't cause it got wet when we fell in the water." "Uh-oh," Juvia said as she pulled out her phone as well, Lucy was right our phones aren't going to work now. "Well it's a good thing Juvia got our stuff out of the plane because she brought a map," she said. Juvia looked in her book bag for the map.

When Juvia found it she pulled it out carefully. "Lucy, be careful with the map it's wet," Juvia told her. Lucy nodded her head and proceeded to read it. "Hmm, according to the map we're on an island called Galuna," she said. "Galuna Island, well that's a… unique name," Juvia said with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. Lucy answered, "Yeah, "unique." Anyways, now that we know where we are, we should gather the things we need." I agreed and off we went.

Juvia decided to gather things they needed for shelter, while Lucy searched for edible fruits and plants on the island. Juvia is so glad she agreed to go camping with Gray-sama, now she knows how to make a shelter by using things she finds. Juvia was able to find some dead branches and some extremely huge leaves; by the time she was finished Juvia was very hungry. As Lucy was cooking the crabs she found, Juvia was building the little tent. Once the crabs were cooked, we ate it with our fruit. By the time we finished eating it, the sun was setting and we were getting ready to rest. Our first day was ok but we really wished next week never happened.

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a week since the plane crashed on Galuna Island, and things have been good. We've found plenty to eat so no worries there; but at night I keep hearing strange noises. The other day as we were getting ready for bed I started hearing noises that sound like a cross between a bear and a lion. Ever since then Juvia and I have been taking turns watching out for animals at night. "Hey Lucy," Juvia calls me. "Yeah what is it?" "Yesterday when Juvia was looking for food she saw this paw print that she's never seen before." My heart beat began to quicken, "W-what did it look like," I stuttered. "It kind of looked like a giant dog paw print, with extra long nails," she tells me. At this point I'm freaking out; and just as I was going to get a drink of water, something starts to move behind a tree.

Juvia jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to find something to defend ourselves with. Juvia hands me a stone and I slowly approach the tree. I'm freaking out right now, and by the look on my best friend's face she looks like she'll go into shock. Before I got any closer the creature pounced at us, pushing me down. It was such an ugly thing; it had the body of a wolf, the face of a buffalo, teeth of a shark, and was the size of a bear; it even had a horn! I've never seen anything like it; this will forever be in my nightmares. Before it could harm me any further Juvia threw a bunch of rocks at it; it did no damage but while it was distracted I pushed it off of me, grabbed Juvia and ran away.

While running I yelled at Juvia, "Hurry up, lets go, go, go!" It was gaining up on us, "Get up that tree while I try to trap it," I ordered. "But— "No buts just go," and with that she climbed up the tree. After running for I while I notice the beast wasn't after me anymore; I took this opportunity to dig a hole deep enough to trap the beast. Once I finished, I went back to look for it; as I was approaching where I last saw the beast, something had caught my eye; it was him. Once again, I began to run but this time the beast followed me back to where the trap was and he fell in. It tried to get out a few times but it didn't work the hole was too deep; I was certain it couldn't get out so I left it there to die. "Juvia! Where are you?" I called. "Juvia is still in the tree," she said. I walked up to the tree and I see her sitting there. "You can come down now the creature is trapped in a hole," I told her. She seemed relived to here that; she jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet. We then walked back to the shore only to have our prayers answered.

As we arrived on the beach we both fell to our knees and began to cry and they were tears of happiness. We saw a rescue helicopter with Natsu and Gray waiting for us. I was so happy I was finally going home. Natsu ran towards me and gave me a hug and kiss. Once Juvia saw Gray she couldn't believe her eyes; she ran towards Gray jumped on him and gave him a kiss then continued to cry in his arms. A week being stuck on Galuna Island, and we were finally going home. Once we stopped crying Juvia and I got the rest of our belongings and got in the helicopter. Once we got off the Island, I never once looked back. Juvia and I still have nightmares and the press won't quit pestering us. "This is how we survived Galuna Island," Juvia and I said in unison to the reporter.

**Hey everybody Nerdygirl122 here, I know what you're thinking, why are you writing a new story when you haven't finished your other one? Well first of all I'm still working on it and second of all I've lost my inspiration; but don't fret I'll try to post a new chapter soon. Anyways please review and if you have a request on what I should write about next please tell me! Thanks for reading! ~^.^~**


End file.
